


Cheekbones and Pretty Boy

by adumbparrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, why do i always write things that only i find funny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adumbparrish/pseuds/adumbparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was staring at Pretty Boy’s butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheekbones and Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr adumbparrish

Adam was staring at Pretty Boy’s butt.

Well not the butt (but that was rather nice too now that he thought about it), he was trying to see if there was a wallet in his back pocket. Adam had long ago mastered the art of finding where the valuables were, the target’s hands would often wander to them. If he yelled that he had been robbed they would immediately check to see if they had been too, revealing the location of their goods, people were easy to manipulate once you had an understanding of how they worked.

* * *

 

 

Pretty boy had put his hands in his back pocket twice, there was a slight bulge in said pocket, and Adam was going for it.

Adam had been following Pretty Boy for the better part of an hour, all for research of course. He couldn’t have another incident, like the time he’d mistakenly reached into a woman’s pocket thinking she had a wallet in it and found quite a few condoms instead.

However, for all his knowledge of people’s minds and how they worked he did not recognize another con artist when he saw one.

Ronan could.

Cheekbones had been eyeing him up for the past 45 minutes or so. Subtle of course but not subtle enough. Ducking behind hot dog vendors and pretending to tie his shoelaces whenever Ronan turned towards him. At first he had though Cheekbones had been checking him out (and quite frankly he did not mind at all) until he noticed how he fidgeted and called out about a robbery but had not contacted the police. _Oh this is going to be fun_ he thought, he saw the boy slip into the gift shop behind him _so fun._

Adam ran a hand through his light hair as he glanced around the shelves. He was not looking for a postcard, he was looking for a distraction. Pretty Boy had headed straight to the knick-knack section, about 7 feet to his right. The cashier was an elderly woman with thick glasses, a necklace of pearls wrung around her neck. _Fake, they catch the light all wrong and their a bit misshapen_ Adam thought idly _she looks like a Marion_.

 Jewelry was always better than cards or cash, harder to trace and easier to take. But he could settle, he was getting desperate and needed the money for his university tuition. Since the mechanic shop shut down he had been forced to steal, he didn’t like it but it was the only option until he found another job.

The planning was always the fun part, every second until the moment of theft and every moment after had to be perfectly calculated. Nothing could be left to chance, strategy was key and Adam had a whole ring of them.

Ronan’s game usually consisted of swiftly grabbing and running like hell. But he had a feeling that that would not work with Cheekbones. His clear blue eyes darted around the store, soaking in every detail and aspect. _He’s clever, he’s got a plan. Mine will have to be better_.

Ronan walked past the teddy bears and made for the clothing rack. He held a T-shirt that read “Kiss Me I’m Irish” up to himself and looked in the mirror. He saw Cheekbones pretending to read a postcard, he’d been reading the same one for 5 and a half minutes now. More importantly he saw the silver chain around his neck.

Suddenly, as if he had noticed Ronan noticing, Cheekbones glanced up and they made eye-contact, it happened so quickly Ronan thought he had imagined it. His deep set eyes widened and he swiftly turned around, pretending to smell perfumes. Ronan noticed the clasp was a simple one, a fold-over. All he needed to do was place a well-positioned pull and he’d have it. _Piece of cake._

Problem was, he’d never stolen from an innocent person. When he was younger he’d taken some of Declan’s watches just to see if he could get away with it, which he did. And sure, he’d taken a pair designer sunglasses from that bastard who kept teasing Noah, and those necklaces from those bitches who were talking shit about Blue. But none of that had been unprovoked. _Although_ _I’m pretty sure stealing my wallet is provoking me_.

Adam wanted to kick himself in the face. What had he been thinking, looking up and _maintaining eye contact with the (admittedly hot as hell) target._ Pretty boy would now be able to identify him in a heartbeat. _Stupid, stupid, stupid his piercing gray eyes (or were they blue?) do not matter the sharp line of his throat do not matter and don’t you dare give a fuck about his collar bones holy shit this is a disaster abort abort_

But it was too late to abort, it was 6 pm and Adam hadn’t made a single penny. He’d spent far too long on this god damn boy and he was going to get what he came here for… _The wallet, I came here for the wallet, focus Parrish._

Ronan stopped trying to find the t-shirt in his size when he heard footsteps coming in his direction. Cheekbones stood behind him, the corners of his lips turned upwards as the shorter boy started scanning the rack _._ The blonde boy tapped Ronan’s shoulder and asked him to if he would mind moving over a bit. His voice sounded like iced tea and summer rain. He almost laughed when he saw his eyebrows furrow. _Damn this kid is trying so hard, it’s adorable._ What was not adorable was when Cheekbones grabbed a t-shirt (VROOM VROOM MOTHERFUCKER was written on it) and walked over to the cash register.

_Wait, what? Not even a hump and grab fuck I mean bump and grab?_

Ronan accidentally tripped when walking over to the hat’s section, he caught himself but dropped the shirt he had been holding. Cheekbones grabbed it and handed back to him and Ronan nodded his head in thanks.

Moments later a smirk plastered itself onto Adam’s face. He had made Pretty Boy focus on what his left hand had been doing, tapping his shoulder, while his right hand had grabbed his wallet. It had been rather slick if he said so himself.

 He walked up to the cashier, whose name turned out to be Matilda not Marion, and bought the sweat shirt. On Pretty Boy’s MasterCard. This last bit was a bit boastful but Adam couldn’t help himself.

He was just about to reach the bus stop, when he noticed something. Well he not noticed something, the usual cool pressure of his necklace was gone. _That doesn’t make any sense I had it when I walked into the shop, had it when I was looking at the postcards, still had it when I was going through the shirts and- fuck it was Pretty Boy wasn’t it. He must have opened the clasp when I grabbed his shirt and yanked it off when I turned around to give it to him god damn he’s good._

Adam pulled the wallet out of his back pocket, looking for some way to contact Pretty Boy, _Ronan,_ Adam corrected himself as he saw his driver’s license _Ronan Lynch._ He found about $80 in cash and a little slip of paper.

  _Not bad, next time try not to ogle at the person you’re stealing from. Meet me at Nino’s at 7, c u there xo Lynch_.

Adam could not stop staring at the note, _what a bastard_ he thought as he made his way to the restaurant.


End file.
